rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Remember Me How I Was
Remember Me How I Was ' is the seventeenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 and the 219th episode overall. It aired on October 1, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Blue Team *Epsilon *Washington Project Freelancer *Carolina *Texas *Leonard Church *Counselor Insurrection *C.T. Other *Allison *Meta (Mentioned Only) Plot At Valhalla, Grif and Simmons debate on their motive for hunting the Director. Simmons points out that the Director actually ''is the reason they are there, as he inadvertently caused many of the problems they've faced over the years. Grif points out that, unlike the Freelancers, they themselves have no personal vendetta against the Director. Sarge then joins the two and grimly adds that even if they succeed in killing the Director, it would lead to no avail and leaving Valhalla will simply make things worse. Unbeknownst to the Reds, Washington has been inconspicuously eavesdropping on their entire conversation and leaves to ponder this. Meanwhile, Epsilon questions Carolina about her grudge against Tex, as the latter once considered her a friend. Carolina bitterly responds by stating that she hated Tex because she couldn't compete with her, and believes that if Tex couldn't find the Director, how could she herself do so. Epsilon tells Carolina, in reply, to let it go and that if Tex was the best, she would be standing in Carolina's shoes. Carolina then pulls out Tex's dog tag and discovers that it actually belongs to Agent Connecticut. Epsilon then notices that the dog tag has some data stored in it and searches inside on Carolina's request. On the Mother of Invention, inside a Freelancer classroom, Tex investigates the dog tag she found earlier in her locker and discovers a message from C.T. stored on it, that is directed to her. On the message, C.T. states that she has left behind a copy of the data she took about the Director's misdeeds for Tex; not because she is the best soldier, but because she considers Tex the most trustworthy. As Tex further investigates the data, she finds details on all of the A.I. programs and becomes incensed upon discovering that she, herself, is the A.I. program Beta. Meanwhile, Washington undergoes surgery for implantation and just as Epsilon is implanted inside him, memories of Allison begin to rapidly trigger throughout his vision, sending Wash into a state of severe pain, causing him to panic. He is eventually sedated and sent to Recovery. Back in Valhalla, Epsilon reappears in front of Carolina and tells her that he now remembers everything. Transcript Fade in to Valhalla, where Simmons and Grif are seen standing at Red base. '''Grif: Hey, Simmons? Simmons: Yeah? Grif: You ever wonder why we're here? Simmons: You mean metaphysically? Grif: No. I mean why are we going through all this trouble just to find one guy? OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA. PRESENT DAY. Simmons: I don't know. He's evil... or something? Grif: Yeah. But so what? I don't have a problem with him. Simmons: Yeah, but he's the one that started all of this. You know. He's the reason we have to deal with the Freelancers, the A.I.s, and the Meta. I mean when you think about it, he's the reason why we're here. Sarge emerges from inside the base and approaches the two. Sarge: Yep. He's a real dirtbag all right. But...even if he's six feet under, we'll still be in the same damn spot. Simmons: Uh...sir? Sarge: All I'm saying is we made it back to base in one piece, and even found the rest of our team. So do you boys really think running off again will make things any better? Cut to Washington eavesdropping on the Reds from the side of the base. Sarge: 'Cause the way I see it, leaving this place is only going to make things worse. Grif: Hmm. I guess you have a point Sarge. Washington walks away. Sarge: Shut up, Grif. Cut to another area of Valhalla, where Carolina is seen walking. Carolina: Church, can't this wait? Epsilon appears. Epsilon: No, it can't. Carolina, the guys are terrified of you. Carolina: What's your point? Epsilon: My point is that they think you're a killer psychopath and you can't be trusted! But I know they're wrong. I know why you're doing all this. And I know you're not really crazy! Carolina: (sarcastically) Gee, thanks Church. You certainly know how to make a girl feel special. Epsilon: What I don't know is what happened between you and Tex. Carolina: I don't want to- Epsilon: You mentioned her name back on the island. Carolina: What does Tex have to do with anything? Epsilon: Well, a lot apparently! Because every time I bring her up you act like you're going to put your fist through something. And then, you do sometimes. Carolina: That's ridiculous! I don't- Epsilon: Look, I understand you're angry. I'm angry too. The Director's a fucking dickhead and we're going to make him pay! But Tex was your friend, right? Carolina: (laughs) My friend?! Who the hell gave you that idea? Epsilon: Well... she did. Carolina turns away. Epsilon: Look, she was a total bitch. Trust me, I know. But she told me once she would have given anything to save you. I don't know what she meant exactly, but, if you really want to take down the Director, you gotta pull yourself together, you know. You gotta let it go. Carolina: You say that... like I'm sad she's gone, but I'm not. I hated her. I couldn't compete. Epsilon: That doesn't matter anymore. Carolina: But even she couldn't find the Director!'' Agent Texas; the best of the best''. How the hell am I supposed to do what she couldn't?! Epsilon: Carolina, if she was really the best, then she would be standing here right now, not you. Let it go. Carolina looks downward and pulls out something. Epsilon: What is that? Carolina opens her hand and reveals a dogtag. Carolina: They're her dog tags... Wash found them in the crash. Epsilon: Tex didn't wear dog tags. Carolina cleans off some dirt from the tag with her thumb, revealing Connecticut's name. A USB then quickly pops out from the top. Carolina: Connie? Epsilon: It looks like some kind of data unit. Carolina: Can you tell me what's on it? Epsilon: Only one way to find out. And hey, if I'm not out... in like three months, don't bother coming in looking for me. Just... move on with your lives. Brief pause Epsilon: 'Okay, im gonna...im gonna go now. ''Epsilon disappears. Scene flashes to the past, where Tex is seen walking into the Freelancer classroom, holding the dog tag she found in her locker. ''FREELANCER CLASSROOM: MANY YEARS AGO...'' Tex walks up to one of the desk's and plugs in the data unit on the dog tag. A prerecorded message from C.T. appears on the screen. '''C.T.: Agent Texas.... Allison. If you're reading this, then that means I escaped. Or, well at the very least, I'm probably not around anymore. Cut to Washington's point of view, where he is seen lying on an operating table as his implantation of Epsilon is prepared. The Counselor and the Director can be seen standing by his side, along with equipment and several doctors. Counselor: He's ready. Director: Hand me the Epsilon unit, please. Cut to Tex overlooking C.T.'s message. C.T.: I wanted to leave behind all the data I've been collecting about Project Freelancer. I never could shake the feeling that something was wrong the program; the secrets, the lies, the manipulation. Smoke. All of it. Obscuring a big damn fire. I did some digging, and now I know what the Director has been hiding. What he did. Cut to Washington in operating room. Doctor: Sir, agent Washington is prepped for Epsilon AI. Cut back to C.T. and Tex. C.T.: He broke the law, Allison. The one law they don't just slap you on the wrist for. I'm taking the originals with me as an insurance policy. I leave this copy for you not because you are the best solider in the squad, but because I know that I can trust you the most. After reading these files you will understand why. Good luck. Your friend, Connie. The message ends and new files appear on the screen containing all the data that C.T. collected: "'AI Experimentation'"; "'Mission Logs'"; "'Personnel Files'"; "'Financials'"; and "'Video Surveillance'". Tex opens the "AI Experimentation" file. A description of the Alpha AI appears on screen first. She scrolls to the next AI, Beta, but the file is password protected. Cut to Washington in the operating room. Cut back to Tex, who continues scrolling through the rest of the AI files along with the emotions each AI stems from: 'Omega (Rage/Anger), '''Gamma (Deceit), Delta (Logic), Theta (Trust), and Sigma (Ambition/Creativity). She then begins to scroll through a range of other available emotions. Cut back to Washington as Epsilon is fully implanted, causing memories of the real Allison, who is wearing a marine uniform, to flash before the latter's eyes.'' Allison: (from memory flash) Stop it. Put that thing down. Washington screams in pain. Orderly: Agent Washington's vitals are spiking. Cut to Tex searching through A.I. files. Cut back to Washington in the operating room, continuing to receive memory flashses. Allison: (from memory flash) Leonard, come on, stop it. Washington continues to scream in pain, kicking away a medical tray in panic. Cut to Tex, who scrolls back to the password protected "Beta" A.I. file Cut back to Wash in the operating room as he continues to scream and panic. Director: Secure him! Get him under control! Cut to Tex attempting to figure out the file's password. Cut back to the operating room. Allison: (from memory flash) You're going to make me late. Cut back to the classroom, where Tex correctly enters the word "ALLISON" in the password box, resulting in the log of the Beta A.I. and various images of Allison to appear on screen. Cut to the operating room, where Washington continues screaming. Allison: (from memory flash) I have to go. Cut back to the classroom, where Tex reads over the Beta A.I. profile. She then examines an image of Allison. Cut to the operating room. Allison: (from memory flash) But don't say goodbye... Scene flashes back to the classroom, where Tex calmly moves her hand across an image of Allison. '' '''Allison:' (voice over) I hate goodbyes... Fade back to the operating room, where Washington has been fully sedated and is no longer moving.The memory flashes also cease. Several doctors begin to roll Wash out of the operating room on a stretcher. Director: Get him to recovery! Orderly: Yes, sir. Director: Counselor, I'd like to speak with as soon as he wakes up. Counselor: Of course, sir. What was that he said about "goodbyes"? Director? Fade back into the classroom, where Tex raises her fist and clenches it. Counselor: (voice over) Director? Scene flashes back to present day, in Valhalla. Epsilon: (off screen) Carolina? Carolina turns around. Epsilon: I know where to find the Director. Carolina: What? How? Epsilon: I just remembered... Epsilon vanishes briefly, then reappears in his full form. Epsilon: '...''Everything. Gallery Simmons and Grif in Valhalla.png Wash eavesdrops on Reds.png Carolina holds CT's dog tag.png Tex holds CT's dog tag.png Tex listens to CT's message.png CT says goodbye.png Wash's implantation.png Washington POV implantation.png BetaText.png SigmaText.png ThetaText.png DeltaText.png GammaText.png OmegaText.png Allison flashback 1.png Allison - Don't say goodbye.png Tex discovers data.png I just remember. Everything.jpg Trivia *This is the first canon episode of Red vs. Blue to use live-action footage; in this case, Allison is portrayed by actress Lindsay Hicks. **The first RvB video featuring live-action is the special episode How About a Nice Game of Tag?. *Tex is revealed to be the "'''Beta" A.I. She is also revealed to be a full A.I., rather than a fragment. **However, throughout the Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide book, Tex is referred to as a fragment of the Alpha. *The "Why are we here?" gag once again returns. *The password to access Beta's files is "ALLISON". *Theta's attribute is revealed to be "Trust." Sigma's additional attribute is also revealed to be Ambition. *Epsilon's comment about "not coming to look for him if he doesn't return" is a reference to his anger of being released from his previous memory unit in Hate to Say Goodbye. **Allison's quote about hating goodbyes is also a direct reference to Epsilon-Tex's statement in the previously stated episode above. *It is revealed that Allison was enlisted in the UNSC Marines. *According to this episode, Project Freelancer had plans to create more A.I. fragments; some of which would embody greed and love. **In the files Tex scrolls through, the emotional cores of fear and happiness are listed to be unassigned. However, it is revealed in the Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide book that both Eta and Iota, respectively, possess these attributes. Considering memory is also unassigned, it is probable the data C.T. left for Tex was all the intelligence she had gathered prior to the creation of Eta, Iota and Epsilon. *C.T.'s Dog Tags reads: "00572-84952-RT" ''and also reveals her blood type to be '''O-'. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 10